


Never Alone

by angel_in_me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, a literal one in this case, the whole ending of the movie was a nightmare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Бен улыбнулся, искренне, словно мальчишка. Никогда в своей жизни он не был так счастлив как в это мгновение.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Never Alone

Каждый шаг отдавал неимоверной болью. Сломанная нога не слушалась, грозясь подвернуться под весом, но Бен не обращал на это внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к неподвижной фигуре на полу. Такая хрупкая. Единственное светлое пятно в давящей чёрной зале, резонировавшей Тьмой, что сочилась из Силы вокруг них.

Рей. Его Рей.

Он оступился, но не сдался. Всё его существо тянулось к ней. Но вместо такой привычной, родной энергии в Силе была лишь пустота. Молчание, кричавшее громче тысячи голосов, надрывавшихся в плаче.

Нет. Не может быть.

Он неловко опустился на пол подле неё. Физическая боль уступила место боли душевной. Словно бы кто-то вырвал из него частицу, оставив дыру, которую ничто не могло заполнить. Так оно и было. Диада Силы, навсегда связанная одними узами, крепче чем любые слова, обещания и клятвы. Если связь разорвать, части никогда уже не станут полными снова.

Он с бесконечной нежностью поднял её, всматриваясь в невидящие, стеклянные глаза. Они всегда горели ярким огнем, будь то ярость и ненависть или же нежность и понимание. Они всегда были полны жизни. Но теперь там была лишь пустота, как внутри него.

Он не мог этого допустить. Только не сейчас. Только не после того, как они нашли своё место в этой вселенной, рядом друг с другом. Он видел их будущее. И оно ещё могло наступить.

Бен закрыл глаза и прислушался к Силе. За Тьмой скрывался Свет, готовый отозваться на его призыв, стоило лишь протянуть руку. Энергия потекла через него прямо в тело Рей. Жизнь, столь безвременно покинувшая её, стремилась обратно.

Мгновение. Ещё одно. Время словно бы застыло в тот момент. Бен был сосредоточен как никогда. Всё внутри него было напряженно подобно струне. И тут он почувствовал прикосновение к своей ладони. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Рей смотрит на него. С неверием, недоумением и изумлением. Она села, не вырываясь из его объятий, а Бен на секунду забыл как дышать.

— Бен, — имя, от которого он так долго отказывался, из её уст звучало так естественно и правильно.

Его слегка затрясло от эмоций, раздиравших его изнутри, и в следующее мгновение случилось то, о чём он лишь мечтал. Рей поцеловала его. У её губ был солёный привкус от крови, пота и слёз, но это был самый сладкий поцелуй. Она жива. Она с ним. Она его любит.

Отстранившись, Бен улыбнулся, искренне, словно мальчишка. Никогда в своей жизни он не был так счастлив как в это мгновение. Рей тоже улыбалась, гладя его по щеке, запуская пальцы в спутавшиеся волосы.

— Мы это сделали… — прошептала она. — Всё кончено.

Бен прижал её к груди, игнорируя резкую боль. Что ему пара сломанных рёбер сейчас. Если б понадобилось, он бы жизнь отдал за это мгновение.

— Я боялся, что потерял тебя, — пробормотал он, спрятав лицо на плече у девушки.

— Никогда, — прошептала она в ответ и прижалась ещё крепче. — Ты больше никогда не будешь один.

Где-то в небе над ними Сопротивление добивало последние остатки так и несостоявшейся Империи, но их это мало волновало. Всё, что им было нужно, они нашли здесь, в объятьях друг друга.

— Идём домой, Бен, — наконец произнесла Рей. — Нас ждут.

Он смог лишь кивнуть в ответ, не доверяя своему голосу. Дом. Впервые за очень долгое время это слово перестало быть лишь пустым звуком. И ему действительно было куда вернуться.

  
  


***

  
  


Бен проснулся резко и внезапно. Сквозь занавешенные тюлем высокие окна пробивались первые лучи рассвета. Он протёр глаза, стараясь вспомнить, что именно ему приснилось, но остатки сна ускользали от него. Бен глубоко вздохнул и обернулся, думая увидеть рядом с собой спящую Рей, но её половина кровати была пуста. И встала она, судя по всему, уже давно.

Бен поднялся с постели и бесшумно направился к небольшой выходу из дома. Он знал, где найдёт Рей. И правда, она стояла на небольшой веранде перед домом, вглядываясь в горизонт, где на чернильно-чёрном небе Набу проглядывали первые огненные всполохи. Лёгкий ветер заплетался в её волосах, которые каскадом ниспадали на плечи.

— Рей? — позвал он её. Девушка не вздрогнула, но обернулась. Её лицо было спокойно, но он чувствовал тревогу, исходившую от неё. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — она покачала головой, и опёрлась о него, когда Бен подошёл к ней. — Просто дурацкий сон.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Нет, — заявила она, но после нескольких мгновений тишины со вздохом сказала: — Мне снился Эксегол. Снова.

Рей опять умолкла, но Бен не стал её подгонять. Он знал, что она сама всё скажет, когда будет готова. Как и всегда.

— Во сне… Ты умер, Бен. Умер, спасая меня.

— Это всего лишь сон, Рей, — мягко заверил её Бен.

— Знаю, но он был такой реальный, что на мгновение я в него поверила. Ты исчезал у меня на глазах. Мне хотелось кричать, но я не могла произнести ни звука... А затем проснулась, и... — девушка шумно выдохнула. — Мне нужно было прочистить голову после этого.

Бен обнял её сзади и поцеловал в макушку. Его самого преследовали кошмары о том дне, и он прекрасно осознавал насколько реальными они могут казаться.

— Так просто ты от меня бы не отделалась, Рей Соло, — пошутил он в попытке вырвать Рей из меланхолии. И у него получилось, судя по тому, как она слегка пихнула его локтём.

— Да уж, это стало понятно, когда ты гонялся за мной по всей Галактике.

Бен улыбнулся, а затем повторил слова, которые она сказала ему тогда, на этой злосчастной планете:

— Ты больше никогда не будешь одна.

— Я знаю.

Они замолчали. Солнце медленно поднималось из-за горизонта, отмечая начало нового дня. Одного из многих, что их ждали впереди.


End file.
